


The Happy ending

by Josidaken1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josidaken1/pseuds/Josidaken1
Summary: the final season
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Happy ending

Chuck was gone, everything was over, Dean and Cas sat on the bench, in the early morning sun. All they have to do is wait for others to revive after God disappears.  
\- Dean, sorry. This is probably the last time I said this.  
\- Cass, don't say that.  
The ones Dean had lost appear one after the other, the deal was closed but there was only one.  
"I said I want you suffer. I want you to go back to do normal lite and forget about me he then when finally give yourself permission to be happy and let the sun shine on your face. That 's when I comeback, when I 'll come to drag you tenderly "  
Cass stopped and looked closely at Dean. He finally realized Dean's happy smile, that was enough.  
Dean looked down, tears falling, and turned to the angel:  
\- Cass ...  
Sam appeared in front of him, he was gone. Dean looked up, the people around him looked at him - "Who is Cass?"  
\---------------------------------------------------  
On the other side, when Castiel smiled and looked at Dean in attachment, everything stopped, The shadow appeared in front of him. The time has finally come, Angel.  
\- I know that you will come, I only have one task unfinished.  
Cass put his hand on Dean's forehead to erase his memories from Sam who had just been reborn in space, time stopped. The brother he cared about was regained everything, his life was complete without the protection of angels anymore.  
\- Take me away.  
Dark space appeared, two people entered and never returned.  
Back in the present, after Dean unconsciously says "Cass", Sam says he's gone, Dean asks who it is. But no one remembers except Sam and this secret he has agreed to keep secret with Dean until he dies.  
Dean may be happy, but he will not be forever because there is a great distance between permission and happiness.  
"Happiness is what I always aim for, probably for you" - Castiel

\-----------------------------------------------  
All thoughts appeared in Cas's mind, before he realized that his whole body was rigid, and his fingers were only inches from Dean's forehead , surrounded by darkness around him.The Shadow now holding his hand in the shape of Sam, a mocking smile.  
\- "My dear, the agreement is complete, what are you doing?" - The shadow stroking the angel's arm, it slowly moved backwards, changing the voice like Duma.  
\- "Why are you doing that, I need to erase Dean's memory and he will still be happy when I leave" - Cas said in hold  
"But I said I want you to be tormented in suffer" - The Shadow repeated slowly, Cas's tears falling  
\- "Darling, you have been just thinking about his happiness and see, you have allowed yourself the right to happiness in the act of laying hands on that person, that is enough and there is no further promotion."  
The Shadow transformed into Cas's own form, placed his hands on his shoulders and yanked the angel to his knees, eyes still staring in infinite hunger, "Now for my part, the deal has ended with the What I want to do for you is accomplished, poor little angel. "  
\- Do you know why I said that you already belong to me? It's very simple because I brought you back from the beginning, I made an agreement for the eternal connection between us, yes that connection makes your existence on earth makes me can't return to eternal sleep again, but the interesting thing is that when the deal ends and death brings you, you won't be able to sleep in that void like any other unfortunate angels and demons. You will lie there motionless, between the vast void and your unhappiness will nourish my sleep, by my side forever.  
The shadow showed a smile as its original form was revealed facing the scared little angel and shed tears of despair. The shadow lifted Cas, and it touched his trembling face as if he was licking his fear of sweetness, deliciousness in delight.  
He steals Castiel in his hand, prepares to enter the Empty, then turns around, looks at Dean for a moment, to make sure to disconnect this connection, to make sure that no hope will show up in Castiel anymore, he gives hand erased all memories and emotions of Dean about this angel image, All memories, emotions are drawn like tapes gradually shredded and evaporated in Dean's mind. It is all over, The shadow will have an eternal sleep again and forever.  
He bent down and laughed with lies. "Oh I forgot, Don't worry, feather, he will always remember your image and will collapse in search as well as Death predicted for him, a not so good ending and all of reason for his sad future are you, baby. " The angel did not react, this was probably the end he had chosen.  
The Empty is open, they go.  
\---------------------------------------------  
\- End -


End file.
